


Yes I Forget It

by Kyo_Kyoya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: After Game, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Spoilers, Really there is no plot, birthday fic, except Akechi is alive, i just want them be happy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo_Kyoya/pseuds/Kyo_Kyoya
Summary: Dalam pelukan Akira, Akechi berpikir tentang pertanyaan Akira yang menanyakan hari ini adalah hari apa? Tentu Akira tidak bertanya tentang nama hari ini. Ia bertanya hal lain dan Akechi tak tahu apa."Kau lupa?""Ya sepertinya."





	Yes I Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 © ATLUS
> 
> Warning: Typos | OOC | dan lainnya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Akechi sedang membaca buku ketika Akira datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia melepas pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Akira dengan penasaran. Akira tak berkata apapun tetapi ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya seolah meminta Akechi untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Wajah Akechi langsung memerah malu dengan sikap Akira yang blak-blakan. Walaupun mereka sedang berada di rumah dan tak ada orang lain selain mereka tetap saja rasanya malu.

Akechi malu tapi ia menutup bukunya, menaruhnya di meja, dan berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di antara kaki Akira. Akira dengan otomatis melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Akechi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut karamel Akechi.

“Ada apa Akira?” tanyanya lembut. Tidak seperti biasanya Akira memintanya untuk duduk seperti ini. Akira hanya minta sesuatu seperti ini ketika ia sedang sedih atau sedang ingin manja. Akechi tidak tahu yang mana kali ini tapi Akechi tentu saja akan memenuhi apapun yang Akira minta.

“Hmm.... Rambutmu wanginya seperti punyaku ya....” gumam Akira dengan sedikit tidak jelas karena wajahnya masih mendusel rambut Akechi.

“Ah, tadi aku memakai sampomu karena milikku habis. Tidak apa-apa ‘kan?” tanya Akechi.

“Tidak. Kau boleh pakai milikku kapan saja atau kau tak usah beli sampo apapun dan pakai punyaku. Jadi, kau akan selalu memiliki wangi yang sama denganku.” Ucap Akira dengan tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Akechi memerah lagi dan ia memukul lutut Akira sebagai pelampiasan. “Jangan nge _gombal_ gitu.... Tidak lucu.”

“Tapi Goro tujuan meng _gombal_ memang untuk tidak melucu,” ucap Akira membenarkan. Akechi memukulnya lagi untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena kesalahannya. Akira hanya tertawa menerima pukulan yang sama sekali tidak sakit itu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Goro, kau ingin sesuatu?”

“Sesuatu? Maksudmu apa?”

“Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?”

“Hmmm....” Akechi tampak berpikir cukup lama.

“Goro, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu.” Ucap Akira.

Akechi tampak terdiam dan sepertinya mencerna perkataan Akira terlalu lama. “Ulang tahunku?” tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

“Iya, kau lupa?”

“Ah, ya sepertinya. Kau tahu aku tak pernah memperhatikan kapan ulang tahunku karena hal itu tak penting.” Jawab Akechi dengan mudah.

Akira mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Akechi memang telah banyak berubah beberapa bulan ini setelah Akira menemukannya. Tapi satu hal yang masih dibawa Akechi hingga saat ini adalah ia masih tidak menghargai dirinya sendiri.

“Akira?” panggil Akechi.

Akira tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Akechi yang terlihat bingung. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum mencium pipi itu dan berkata, “Aku masih heran kenapa kau masih seperti itu.”

“S-seperti itu?” tanya Akechi sedikit terbata karena malu.

“Nanti sore kita akan ke kafe Leblanc, tetapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengajakmu makan pancake dulu atau kemanapun kau mau.” Balas Akira, ia segera mengubah topik karena ia tak ingin terlalu dalam membahasnya. Akira tidak akan memaksa Akechi untuk berubah sekarang. Akechi bisa berubah kapanpun dan Akira akan tetap menunggunya dengan sabar.

Akechi mengernyitkan dahinya dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak, tetapi ia membiarkannya dan tak ingin memaksa Akira untuk mengatakannya. “Oh, Leblanc! Aku sudah tidak lama menikmati kopi buatan Sakura-san.”

“Kau sudah punya barista pribadi yang siap membuatkan kopi kapan saja dan kau masih mau minum kopi buatan barista lain?” tanya Akira dengan berwajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

“Kopi buatan tiap barista itu berbeda-beda....” balas Akechi, ia mengelus pipi Akira dan menarik ujung bibir itu agar tak cemberut. “Tapi buatanmu memang yang paling enak....” lanjutnya dengan malu-malu.

Akira tersenyum melihat Akechi yang malu-malu. Akechi yang malu-malu selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Ia memegang dagu Akechi kemudian menuntunnya perlahan hingga Akechi menghadap samping sebelum mencium bibir manis itu.

“Hmph!” Akechi membuat suara terkejut tetapi ia tak mendorong Akira menjauh.

Ciuman Akira selalu terasa hangat dan manis.

Ia selalu memulainya dengan lembut, sebuah ciuman hanya dengan menempel bibir sebelum memagut bibir Akechi dan meminta lebih dengan menjilat bibir Akechi. Ia meremas pundak Akira ketika pemuda berambut gelap itu memperdalam ciumannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan bergetar ketika Akira dengan sengaja mengoda langit-langit mulutnya yang sensitif.

Beberapa detik kemudian Akechi melepas ciuman dan bernapas berat dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Akira tersenyum puas dan ia tanpa basa-basi segera menyelipkan tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggung Akechi sebelum mengangkatnya. Akechi terkejut dan membuka mulutnya untuk memarahi Akira tetapi mulutnya tersegel ketika melihat senyum jahil di wajah rupawan itu.

“Kau tahu kita bisa makan pancake nanti sore dan ke Leblanc sedikit telat. Sekarang terima salah satu hadiahmu dulu,” Ucapnya sebelum membawa Akechi ke dalam kamar mereka. Teriakan Akechi tenggelam seraya pintu kamar itu berdebam tertutup.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED PLEASANT PANCAKE BOY! Semoga ATLUS membuatmu bahagia di game lainnya yang akan keluar. 
> 
> Akhirnya official ultahnya Akechi keluar dan diri ini tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Walaupun ini fic engga ada plotnya sama sekali, kuharap kalian masih menikmatinya. 
> 
> Thanks


End file.
